


【Evanstan】珍珠蜜（PWP）

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Lolita, M/M, 养父子 - Freeform, 双性, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: *双性包，养父子，发育期。作者没有道德，所以这篇文也没有道德。不好这口的不要点进来。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	【Evanstan】珍珠蜜（PWP）

Sebastian跑进书房的时候穿着那件吊带睡裙。Chris一听到声音就放下了笔，他依旧盯着桌面上的图纸看，一边手臂有力地把Sebastian搂过来，掌心隔着薄而柔软的布料覆上男孩的臀。

“怎么了宝贝？”他的声音很低沉。

Sebastian咕哝着，没有讲话。于是Chris就把头抬起来了，他把工作推到一边，椅子一转，两腿分开。从收养Sebastian到现在，他一直都很熟悉男孩的各种情绪——比如现在，就是相当典型的“有话说不出来”。

“坐到daddy这来。”

Sebastian搂住他的脖子，面对面地跨坐上Chris的腿。他臀部的肉不多，但有弹性且细软，随着身体沉下去的动作紧紧地贴合上男人的大腿，Chris挑了挑眉，没有对这个姿势做过多评价：“告诉我吧，宝贝。发生什么了？”

他的手安抚地摩挲着Sebastian的腰背，感受着掌下的皮肤在轻轻地战栗。他的男孩真甜，真好看。大大的眼睛和有点婴儿肥的脸让他显得相当稚气，但再往下去，那双微翘的唇瓣又实在是生得很……色情。它柔嫩、湿润，跟中间的舌尖一起泛着绵软黏稠的红，有时会令Chris联想到女人的阴唇。不，也不一定是女人，毕竟Sebastian也有那样一套性器官；总而言之，这样的五官放在一起，就使得Sebastian看起来有一种越距的、不合年龄的漂亮。

Chris耐心地轻拍着他，在他耳边说了许多温柔又无意义的话，直到Sebastian犹犹豫豫地张开嘴，目光飘忽：“我……”

他因为害羞而撒娇，迎面扑上来抱着Chris，依赖地把脸颊埋进养父的颈窝。这样躲闪的姿势似乎让他好受了一点，而后才把完整的句子说出口：

“……我的胸部不太舒服。”

Chris下意识地担忧了一下，一时没有反应过来。“宝贝，”他捉着Sebastian的腰，想把男孩从自己身上扯下来，“让我看看。”

Sebastian轻轻地叫了一声，力气松了松，就被男人掀开了睡裙，那些柔软光滑的布料被一直捋到锁骨处，几乎让他的整个身躯都暴露在男人眼前了。这样赤裸裸的羞耻感涌上来冲刷着他，就像Chris在他初潮时手把手教他怎么用棉条的那一次，同样也是发生变化的身体和年长者的指教令他紧张不安到头脑昏沉。他低下头，看着自己的胸部。

Chris也在看着那里。他胸口的软肉比之前鼓了，不太明显，但还是能看得出来，就像两座试试探探想钻出地面的小山丘。而山丘生长所带来的酸痛感令他有点惧怕，这又是一样未知的新鲜事物，就好像曾经他不知道经血从何而来一样，现在他也不知道他的胸部要变成什么令他不安或喜爱的样子。他抓住了Chris的手。

男人沉吟着。“你有什么感觉，甜心？”

“有点涨……”他皱着眉，“碰到会痛。”

“那就不碰它。”男人亲亲他的额头，“亲亲，宝贝。它只是在跟你一起长大。”

Sebastian很喜欢被亲。他接着问：“长成什么样子？”

这次Chris停顿的时间要比之前更长。

“Daddy喜欢的样子。”最后男人说。

Sebastian心中雀跃起来。太好了。他挡住了Chris要把他的睡裙落回去的手，央求道：“我想要揉揉。”

“亲爱的，我不觉得这是个好主意。”

Sebastian在他身上扭动着，像是在用肢体语言挥开来自Chris的拒绝。“为什么，”他赌气地说，“那很涨，你应该帮帮我。”

“Sebastian，”他耐心地强调，“你已经长大了。”

“我长大了你就不疼我了吗？”

“怎么会。”Chris说着，双手已经摸了上来，粗糙的指腹在Sebastian的肋骨附近打着转，几乎能感受到男孩的心跳。Sebastian在他腿上蹭动，两条细白的腿夹着他的大腿，用衣料摩擦的窣窣声催促他，好像生在树根旁的野花用娇嫩的花蕊摩擦树干，只是为了让那树低下头来看看他。

他摇晃着，把拱起的两小团软肉顶进男人掌心。Chris立刻就像是被黏住了，Sebastian的皮肤很细腻，乳肉又少，在男人的大手下显得空落落的，但还是足够好摸，让人联想到上好的、浸在温水里的丝绒。他试探着按揉它们，动作很轻，生怕他的宝贝喊痛；但Sebastian只是涨红了脸，不自在地颤抖着，紧紧地咬着下唇不出声。

男孩的内裤湿了一小块，Sebastian知道那是怎么回事，那些蛋清似的湿滑液体会在Chris摸他和吻他的时候渗出来，令他全身上下最软的地方也变得最泥泞。他前端的性器硬挺起来，把内裤顶起一个小包，但是他不太在意——比起勃起，Sebastian更关心的永远都是阴茎后下方的另一个部分，他细细地呻吟一声，隔着衣料在Chris的大腿上前后蹭弄阴部。

Chris的动作僵了一下，但手掌依旧没有离开他的胸部。“Seb。”他警告道。

Sebastian的神情有点涣散了。“好难受，daddy。让我把内裤脱掉吧。”

Chris拧了一下他的乳头，动作像惩罚，力度却又不像：“我前天晚上怎么跟你说的？”

“嗯、嗯嗯……不能自慰。”Sebastian眨巴着眼睛，嘴唇下意识地撅起来，“Daddy帮我摸，daddy帮我摸就不是自慰了……”

他说着把臀部抬起来点，身子也压上来，胡乱地在Chris的下腹部挺胯，想要挣脱掉内裤的束缚，乳头也随着这个动作蹭上男人的下颌。Chris叹了口气，低头把那小小的一粒含住了，一边吮吸一边将双手顺着男孩的腰线一路下滑，伸到内裤里揉捏着那两瓣臀。Sebastian闭上眼睛呜咽，调整着姿势乱扭乱动，想让那只手碰到自己的阴蒂。

Chris捧着他的屁股把他往上一抱，男孩就惊叫着坐上了书桌。他的内裤勾在膝窝上，Chris随手把它扯下去，隔着皱巴巴垂下来的睡裙又捏了一下他的乳头，说：“宝贝自己脱掉。”

Sebastian踢蹬着腿胡乱脱掉睡衣，向后把它甩在Chris刚刚还在仔细研究的图纸上。男孩的皮肤又细又白，没有任何伤痕——以后也不会有，几点零星的小痣散落在脖颈和腹间，比堆满天的星星还勾人眼睛。他对着Chris张开腿，胸前的两粒沾着晶亮的唾液，红嫩地挺翘在空气中。

“Daddy疼疼我。”他小声说，然后不等Chris反应就去拉他的手。他把男人强壮的胳臂拽向自己的胯下，屁股翘起来又落下去，骑在Chris的手掌上，把男人手指的角度摆来摆去，直到它们能顺利摸到自己的阴唇和阴蒂。他眯着眼睛按着Chris的手腕不许他抽手，不顾技巧地追求快活，模样一看就是平时被娇纵坏了。Chris配合地屈起指节在他的阴道口顶弄，那里本就柔嫩，现在更是又湿又滑，坐上指头时候的触感也撩人又奇妙，让Chris觉得自己好像被一条任性的小鱼啄了一下。

他站起身活动着手指，另一只手压着Sebastian的胸部，令男孩仰躺在书桌上。“硌不硌？”他低声问，中指开始试探地在花穴的小口戳刺，“要不要去床上？”

Sebastian正意乱情迷着，说什么都是不肯起来的。他这时候就不怎么知道羞耻了，两条腿毫不犹豫地往男人身上一盘，闭着眼睛叫：“不要起不要起不要起——”

Chris低低地笑，打着圈揉那个小缝，直到他的男孩再也吐不出任性的语句，只剩下渴求的呻吟与喘息。他旋转着压进去一节手指，立刻感觉指腹被用力地吮住了，Sebastian只被这样插了插就仰起头，鼻尖上沁出薄薄一层汗，有一下没一下地撸动着性器，下半身努力地迎上去吞吃更多的部分，在Chris的手指上辗转流连。“想要什么，Sebastian？”Chris问，俯下身来咬了咬他微凸的乳肉，听到Sebastian急切地喘了两声，断断续续地吐出连不成句子的央求。于是Chris就坏心地在肉穴深处戳刺刮蹭，只用一根手指就把他的宝贝摸得软了腰，两条腿无力地往下垂。

“说出来。”他哄他。Sebastian带着哭腔呜咽一声，眼眶又被逼红了。他不住地舔唇，两只手胡乱地摸到Chris的裤腰就急切地往下扯，急于用行动争取那些无法直白地说出口的东西。

“啊啊，宝贝，”Chris一把抓住了他的手，“这个不行。”

Sebastian又着急了。

“求你了，”他使性子地挣扎，“求你了求你了求你了。我要它插我。”

Chris抽出那根手指，用还挂着黏稠清液的手在男孩的后臀上不轻不重地打了一下。“听话。我上次怎么说的？”

“我就要。Daddy！”

他们对视了一会——不到三秒钟，然后Chris就眼睁睁地看着他的宝贝男孩的双眼和鼻头迅速地变红，——谁能告诉他怎样教育眼泪来得太快的孩子？Sebastian双唇下撇的弧度着实很委屈，一开口就哭咽道：“你凶我了……”

Chris无奈地叹气。“我没有，亲爱的。乖一点。”

“你的眼神很凶。”

“好吧。”男人妥协了，他常常在面前这个很难说清哪种性别、也很难说清是人类还是精灵的宝贝身上妥协，“是我的错，Sebby。但是我不能操你，是不是？你会被我弄伤的。”

“我不要！”Sebastian激烈地反抗，隔着一层水光模糊不清地瞪视他，“我不要你保护我，我要你猎取我。”

Chris盯着男孩鼓起来的胸脯看了一会，然后一左一右拉起Sebastian的脚踝，用力把他的双腿向上折了上去，让那个淌着蜜的细缝突兀地暴露在了空气中。

“难受吗？”

那两片滑腻的阴唇紧紧地包裹着性器的头部，它们平时得到的待遇最多只是被蹭弄，现在被又揉又插便泛上了鲜艳的嫩红色，艰难又费力地把硬挺的阴茎往身体内部吸吮着。Chris不敢一下进得太多，一点一点地顶进三分之一就向下看情况，手指不安分地拨弄了一下男孩胯间的唇瓣。

“太像了。”他喃喃道。

Sebastian快要发不出声音了。Chris妥帖地扩张过他，又没有全部插进来，致使他现在算不得痛。那种感觉他摸不清楚，暂且在他的脑海里被记作“难受”。“什、什么？”他问，几乎是气音了。

“你下面的这张小嘴，”Chris低声说，“跟你上面的这张，”他用湿濡的指腹点了点Sebastian伸在外面的一小点舌尖，“长得很像。”

Sebastian发出一声半是羞耻半是欢愉的啜泣。花穴吸得更紧了，Chris闷哼一声，把性器抽出来一点又插进去，在他的穴口瘙痒似的磨动。“我说不好我现在看到的景象跟我被你口时的有什么区别。告诉daddy，真的不疼吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，目光急切地看着他。“再——再深一点。”

“不知足的小东西。”Chris说着俯下身，伸出双臂牢牢地抱紧了他的宝贝，阴茎一直插到感觉到过多阻力为止。Sebastian的里面又紧又烫，男人感觉自己就像把阴茎挤进了一块密实的奶冻，每深一点就更紧一点，直到他的甜心开始不正常地抽搐，喉咙里也溢出细细的、可怜的哭腔。他们的汗水把他们的身体粘连在一起，好像Sebastian原本就是这样长在他身上似的；Chris抽出来再撞回去，耐心地开凿他一个人的私藏，在水声和哭吟声中把他的奶冻凿出一个属于他的形状，让巨大的性器楔进去，奶与蜜被占了位置，就源源不断地从交合的缝隙间渗出来。Sebastian的手攀在他的身上就像小猫在挠，他揉捏Sebastian的胸乳就像玩弄弹性绝佳的陶泥，在身下人的耳边提醒道：“我要快一点了。”

“啊……我还以为……呜啊啊！”

Sebastian还没等说完，话音就和哭腔就一起被男人的攻击阻断了。他真的以为刚刚经历的就已经是最多了，但是——呜，啊，啊。他仰着头，雪白的天花板和吊灯一晃一晃，他哭着胡乱一抓，在头晕目眩中隐约听到了纸张哗啦啦落在地上的声音。他的两条腿被压上来几乎贴在他的胸前，Chris的力气好大，他的肩胛骨来回蹭着桌板，一定被蹭破了——

“不要！”他终于哭叫出声，被那种在身体内部翻涌着的感觉吓得直蜷身子，“Da——daddy，很、呃……很奇怪……”

“不是奇怪，是舒服。”Chris温言细语地安抚他，下半身却插得他几乎要把眼睛翻到脑后去了，“不知道怎么办的话就叫daddy。”

“嗯、呜啊……daddy，daddy，dad——”

“好乖。”Chris插他、揉他、贯穿他，一只手伸下去捏住了他的阴蒂。Sebastian立刻哭了起来，被过了电一样地发抖，扭动着臀部想要逃离这前后夹击的刺激。但Chris压紧了他不让他躲，阴茎牢牢地楔住他，灵活的手指揉捏着他充血的阴蒂。

“我的乖宝贝，我的小珍珠。”他意乱情迷地吻他的眼泪，“喜不喜欢daddy摸你这里？这是你的小珍珠……”

Sebastian尖叫一声，声音细细的颤巍巍的，让他觉得那不像自己会发出来的。就像是有人从尾椎骨上电了他一鞭，他猛地弹起来缩进Chris怀里，前端的阴茎一股股地吐出精液。但是没什么人顾及那里，他的花穴流出来的东西可比精液要多得多，随着激烈的动作一下下地沾上了Chris的腿根。男人看起来快要失去控制了。短暂的高潮使小穴痉挛着绞住了那根硬物，Sebastian摇着头直缩脖子，他觉得自己哭得丢脸，又觉得实在招架不住这样滔天的、滚烫的、可耻的快活。“daddy，daddy，”他叫，“不要了，不要深了——”

“太深会怎么样？”Chris问他，阴茎危险地刺弄他。Sebastian闭着眼睛，一只手软绵绵地摸了摸自己的肚子，回答道：“会酸……”

“这样吗？”Chris说着，摸索着角度往前一撞。Sebastian张开嘴却没有发出声音，他的双腿弹了弹，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。

过了好一会他才找回自己的声音，“别……不要这个……”

“这样不舒服吗，宝贝？”

“呃、呃——”

Sebastian眨眨眼，泪水顺着眼角滑下来。以往他的啜泣明明都是很有效的，Chris不是那种严父，他乐于溺爱Sebastian，因而每回他掉眼泪都能得到数不尽的安抚、亲吻和礼物。可这回却不一样了，他捂着小腹哭得直蹬腿，Chris依旧一点停下的意思都没有，用那双肌肉鼓胀的手臂牢牢地把他锁在怀里，每一次都插到那个地方又碾在那里磨动，让那段可怖的快感把他折磨得直吐舌头。

“知道这是哪儿吗？”

Sebastian呜咽着摇头。他的思绪早就被撞散了。

Chris笑了，他真喜欢听他的daddy为了他而笑啊，让他有一种期冀的、鲜活的快乐。“那是子宫，小甜心。”Chris告诉他，“习惯了之后会越来越舒服的。”

Sebastian在听到那个词的时候瞪大了眼睛。他突然觉得那酸软不一样了。“我、我会怀孕吗？”他问，还有点抽抽搭搭的。

“这次不会。”Chris简单地说。他的动作开始无序而凌乱起来，捏着Sebastian乳肉的力道越控制不住地变大。“你想要个宝宝吗？你自己就已经是宝宝了，Sebby。”

Sebastian在滔天的快感中局促地思考了一下Chris的话。“如果daddy想要，我就可以——呜啊啊啊、啊啊！”

Chris突然重重地插了他一下。这一下太深、太用力，让Sebastian闭上眼睛兀自颤抖了一会，稠热的体液从体腔深处涌出来浇在Chris的龟头上。男人低骂了一句，猛地抽出了性器，抓着Sebastian的腰肢把他向下一扯，快速地给自己撸动了两下，湿热的龟头直直地戳上了男孩脸颊一侧的那个浅浅的酒窝。

Sebastian感觉自己被烫了一下。Chris射得他满脸都是，那根粗壮的器官弹动着拍打他的脸，他的一边眼窝里也溅上了精液，让他有点睁不开眼。不过他本身也已经睁不开眼了，Chris一松手，他的双腿就瘫软地垂了下去。

“Dad.”他呜咽。

Chris覆上来亲吻他，含住他的唇瓣啧啧吮吸。Sebastian被亲得浑身颤抖，他摸索着拉Chris的手，听到Chris问：“你刚刚说你可以什么？”

Sebastian花了一会来回顾方才的对话。他的声音细哑、疲倦又羞怯。

“嗯……我说，可以有宝宝。以后可以有宝宝。”

Chris叹了一声，把他妥帖地抱进怀里站起身。啊，这无私的、甜蜜的、伟大的，属于少年人的母性。

今天的浴缸里有Sebastian最喜欢的那一款泡泡浴球。它是金粉色的，男孩坐在里面，就像溺进了夕阳。他的全身都又酸又痛，两条腿也抬不起来，于是就把自己沉进泡泡里，只露出一个头，嘟嘟囔囔地说：

“我都不能游来游去了。”

Chris失笑。“我很抱歉，小美人鱼。”

男人伸手进来，在柔密的泡泡下面划着水，轻轻揉捏着Sebastian胸口柔软的乳肉。Sebastian难为情地颤抖，他控制不住地向上挺胸，撑着浴缸壁的手直打滑，颤巍巍地叫：“Daddy……”

哗啦一声，Chris挤了进来。Sebastian赶紧像条小八爪鱼似的缠了上去，让自己牢牢地攀在男人身上。Chris在男孩光溜溜的身上来回抚摸，咬着他的耳朵问：“胸还痛不痛？”

Sebastian想说乳头被吸得很涨，但是张了张嘴却只是怯怯地说：“不痛了。”

Chris又亲了亲他，他们在浴缸里找了个舒服的姿势抱在一起。“我今天乖了吗？”他问。

在养父的身上爬胯可不算听话，但Chris还是哄着他。“很乖。让我想娇惯你。想要点什么，Sebby？”

Sebastian任性地踢着水花。“什么都要。要天要地，要星星月亮，要Daddy一直爱我。”

Chris笑了。“宝贝，这恐怕有点多。”

“那前面的都不要了。”Sebastian的手在温水里就像一尾小鱼似的游上他的下腹，“就要最后一个。”

END.


End file.
